Codename White Knight
by TheGunmaster
Summary: AU. Towards the end of Volume 3, Pyrrha doesn't die. Instead she is saved by Jaune who battles Cinder. He loses, badly. Almost every bone in his body broken, clinging to life. Seeing an opportunity, General Ironwood orders Jaune to be rebuilt with implants and prosthetics. Now known as the White Knight, Jaune will take the fight to Cinder and make her pay. Cyborg! Jaune , Arkos
1. Chapter 1: The Arc Falls

**Codename White Knight**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Arc Falls**

* * *

"Pyrrha, don't do this, Please!" Jaune pleads as Pyrrha types in coordinates into the weapons locker she just shoved him in. "Goodbye Jaune" she says with tears in her green eyes. The locker takes off, "No, PYRRHA!" Jaune screams as it does.

"I will not let this happen, she needs me!" Jaune cries as he starts hitting, kicking, head butting the door, anything to get it open. Something within Jaune Arc snaps. With a scream **"I. WILL NOT. LET THIS HAPPEN!"** His semblance shows itself, his fist glows white as he punches the door just above the lockers coordinate keypad, blowing a whole through the metal. His punch scrambles the set-in coordinates, causing it to violently launch back towards Beacon tower.

* * *

"Do you believe in destiny?" Pyrrha asks her assailant, Cinder Fall as she kneels in defeat, unable to fight anymore. Cinder materializes her bow, and aims it right at Pyrrha's heart as she replies "Yes". However her killing blow is interrupted by a weapons locker streaking through the sky, landing with the force of a meteor. Cinder is forced to leap out of the way as the locker flips, then skids to a stop just before it could reach the edge of the tower and fall off.

The door of the locker is kicked off it's hinges. Jaune rises from the ruined container, eyes wild with anger as he sees Cinder. His blue eyes glow white in fury as he screams **"GET YOUR FILTHY CLAWS AWAY FROM HER!"** As his semblance flares uncontrollably in his Anger making his blue eyes flare pure white flames and his body pulse white light like sound waves.

"Jaune, what are you doing here?!" Pyrrha exclaims, clearly upset. **"Saving your life, get outta here Pyrrha, you can't fight anymore"** he says to Pyrrha in a loud, booming deep authoritative tone, something she never heard from him before. She nods.

Pyrrha jumps off the tower, using her polarity to ensure a soft landing.

* * *

Meanwhile on the tower, Cinder smirks. **"What the hell is so funny witch?"** Jaune says in his new tone. "It's so interesting, you of all people, the weakest student in all of Beacon… having the power of a Maiden Knight flowing through your being" Cinder states.

She smiles "I am the Fall Maiden. The Maiden Knight's role is too protect the maidens at all costs. Join me Jaune Arc, be my right hand, and I can guarantee you a life a life without want" she says in a sugary, sweet tone. The pale, long black-haired Amber eyed beauty dressed in a red and yellow embroidered quipao-like dress starts walking towards him arms outstretched, heels clicking on the floor.

" **Not a chance in hell, that power isn't even yours! You stole it from that girl you murdered and Pyrrha"** Jaune states matter of factly. Jaune points his sword in the Black-haired, Amber-eyed new maidens' direction. **"For attacking** **Vale and unleashing the Grimm on us, murdering that girl, and nearly killing my new girlfriend, I WILL TEAR YOUR SKIN OFF YOUR BONES! HRRAGHH!"** Jaune bellows as he charges at her.

"So be it" Cinder replies with a frown as she unleashes the full power of the fall maiden at him. Pure Flames envelope his form. When the flames fade, there isn't even a scratch on Jaune. He smiles defiantly and says **"Is that all you have Bitch?"** with a snarl.

She grins and clutches her sides in ecstasy "Oh this is too good, the raw unrefined power rolling off you is intoxicating! To bad I have to snuff it out". **"Bring it on Cunt, you'll be a bloody stain soon enough"** he says seething.

"Then my White knight, come at me, and embrace your death" she cooes in her typical seductive tone. Jaune screams a battle cry, and Charges again. They both erupt in light as they battle, lighting up the top of the tower as Cinders' burning orange battles Jaune's pulsing white.

 **Meanwhile, on the ground…**

Pyrrha pants, exhausted. But she looks up and sees the lightshow Jaune and Cinders' battle is creating. "You idiot, why did you have to play the hero?" She asks as she starts to cry. Ruby and Weiss run up to her. "Pyrrha, you alright?!" Ruby asks disturbed at her condition. "Yeah" is her reply. "Uh, what's that?" Weiss asks, looking up at the sky towards the tower.

"It's Jaune, his semblance finally emerged and used it to save me from Cinder" Pyrrha replies. "That dunce just awoke his semblance, and he's fighting _her_ right now?!" Weiss cries in a combination of shock and anger. Pyrrha tears up again and nods "Jaune has no idea what he's doing, he's running on pure rage right now… Ruby, Weiss, save him before she kills him!" the Warriors redhead pleads.

"No problem, what are friends for?" Ruby says with a smile. "Uh, how are we going to get up there? Elevators and stairs have to be broken…" She says looking up towards the top. "I have an Idea" Weiss says, raising Myrtenaster towards a tower wall and lines up several glyphs leading right up to Ozpin's office, now the roof of the tower as the ceiling was torn off, and where Cinder and Jaune are now battling.

"Run Ruby Run!" Weiss yells. Ruby nods, "Right", and proceeds to run up the wall at inhuman speed.

* * *

 **On top of the tower.**

"So angry, does that pathetic girl really mean that much to you?" Cinder asks as she flies around him throwing explosive fireballs and gusts of strong wind at him. **"Why do think I'm fighting? Now stay still so I can kill you!"** Jaune says in response, rolling out of the way of the wind and blocking her fire with his semblance-enhanced shield.

Jaune runs out of patience **"Screw this"** he grumbles as he runs towards her, leaps off a clock gear, and breaks through her defences. He smashes his shield into her face, breaking her nose and leaving a large gash on her forehead which starts bleeding immediately as she lands flat on her back.

Jaune thrusts downward, hoping to stab her in the chest while she's down. She rolls out of the way, but he's on her immediately, attacking her with an upward slash. She grabs his wrist, stopping his swipe. He tries to shield bash her again, but she slams her left palm against his shield, stopping that attack as well.

They struggle with each other. Cinder trying to twist his limbs to drop Crocea Mors, and Jaune trying to overpower her. They're respective auras trying to overpower the other in accordance with their owners' actions. "This has been fun Mr. Arc, but I'm done playing" she says with an evil smile as her Amber eyes flare orange, and storm clouds gather overhead. Suddenly, both are struck by a bolt of Lightning. Only Jaune screams. He falls to his knees in agony.

"Such a shame" Cinder says, floating up and now preparing a large gust of wind. "You could've been so much more, but you let petty feelings cloud your judgement and now you will die. Was it worth it Arc?" Ruby makes it to the top of the tower at that moment. Jaune is on his knees he's charred, his clothes smoking, and his body still crackling with electricity. He coughs "Pyrrha's safe, that's what matters" he says in a very weak tone.

"Jaune?" Ruby asks stunned. "Ruby-" Jaune tries to say as he turns his head and smiles but is launched off the roof to his death right off the roof by Cinder. Ruby holds out her hand, screaming in horror as she watches it unfold.

" **JAUNE!"** Ruby Rose screams to the sky in rage, tears flowing as her silver eyes unleash a bright silver light that envelops her, Cinder, the Grimm Dragon flying overhead and blinds everything else for a split second.

* * *

As Jaune somersaults through the air he thinks _"Nice view"_ Just before he slams into the Ground. He bounces off some rumble mangling his legs, arms and breaking his spine. His skull cracks, neck breaks and caves in his right cheek. Finally Jaune comes to a abrupt halt when he's impaled through his chest on a jagged piece of exposed rebar. He finally loses consciousness as he hears Pyrrha screaming his name…

 **End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **In case your wondering what Jaune's semblance was, it's like Sue Storm's force field casting. For now it happens involuntarily. It can also enhance the force of his attacks. Hand to hand anyway. And yes, his semblance affects his speech. I call it Shielding.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. More chapters incoming. Same for my other stories. Love you guys, you rock.**

 **Signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rebirth

**Codename White Knight**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rebirth**

* * *

 **A few hours after the Battle of Beacon…**

* * *

Pyrrha, Weiss and the Entirety of Team JNPR are aboard one of Ironwood's few surviving airships, the Cruiser _Sacrifice_. They are gathered in the med bay where Jaune is lying completely flat on a surgical table.

His legs, arms, and part of his face wrapped in bandages. There is a breathing tube down his throat. There's also a bandage where the rebar skewered him, a neck brace around his neck, and finally a cast around his head to prevent bleeding in his cracked skull.

"Spine broken, neck broken, a punctured kidney, depressed cheekbone, a fractured skull and legs and arms so badly broken his bones might as well be splinters" The ships Doctor says shaking her head. "I have no idea how this kid is still alive" she continues.

"It's his semblance, and his will to live" Winter Schnee replies as she walks in. "He has plenty to live for" the Elder Schnee sister says as she walks into the medbay, heels clicking against the deck.

Weiss walks up to her sister. "Where the hell were you?! We were all fighting for our lives, Grimm everywhere, even our own machines turned on us, where were you?!" She yells right into her older sister's face.

Winter sighs, as if she was expecting this reaction. "Trying to save what was left of the fleet. When the Knights turned on us, one of our own flagships was firing on us and General Ironwood being shot out of the sky. It was absolute pandemonium. Every crew had to fight for their very lives against our own forces, on top of the Grimm" she says, fists clenched.

She scowls in rage as she continues "As bad as it was groundside, it was just as bad in the air. I'll never forget all the screaming, crying and panic as ship after ship was overwhelmed, dropped out of the sky, and fell silent" Winter says, eerily calm as she elaborates "You had to have seen the blood, the scrap when you came in… _Sacrifice_ was lucky as we managed to fight off everything somehow. But so many were dead or dying, we had to throw our dead and wounded overboard to save ourselves" Winter says.

"212 ships were here yesterday. Today? Only 37 are still in the air, and most of them have lost at least half their crews. Some of those ships had crews of 2000! Men and Woman, Human and Faunus alike" Winter says as she starts to tear up.

Team JNPR can only look on in shock and horror as the normally composed commander and second to James Ironwood slaps her little face and screams "How many do you think died? How many were left behind in Vale because they were unreachable and we didn't have enough ships to evacuate them? How many Weiss? HOW MANY?!" as she starts sobbing.

Weiss replies crying too "Thousands". "That's right Weiss, thousands and thousands. It wasn't an attack, but a goddamned massacre. You aren't the only one who lost friends" Winter says.

"I wasn't unscathed either" Winter says, loosening her corset, and opening it up too reveal some very bloody bandages on her stomach. "Three Spiked Dust rounds straight to my abdomen" she says. Weiss gasps in shock.

"Winter, I am so sorry" Weiss says "There is nothing to apologize for" Winter replies, composing herself and re-tying her corset... "Come on Weiss, we have a lot to discuss, plus I'd really like you by my side right now" "Of Course" Weiss replies still crying.

Nora blinks"... Well that was a thing" she says, even too shocked for her normal Noraisms. "You know it's gotten bad when not even the Schnee sisters can hold it together" Ren says. "It's almost like the world as we know it ended" Pyrrha replies deadpan. They all immediately start laughing.

"Yeah, but seriously where do we go from here? I mean Beacons gone, Vale is gone, and Jaune is… Like this" Nora states, the normally all over the place says, pointing to their barely alive leader. "Well we're heading straight to Atlas now, we should be there in a couple hours, they'll be able to do something, I think" Ren says.

"In the meantime I'm seeing if I can find somewhere to sleep, I've never been as tired as I am now" Nora says. "That is the most sensible statement I've heard you say" Ren says. "Yeah yeah well end of the world you know?" Nora replies with a yawn and walks out of the med-bay. Ren follows her a few minutes later without a word. Pyrrha of course stays by Jaune's side, her hands on his left hand.

"Please wake up Jaune, if you can take on Cinder by yourself you can beat this" Pyrrha says to his battered, unconscious form. "Please… I'll never live with myself if you don't…" she then lies on his chest, and bawls.

James Ironwood watches from his Command chair aboard the _Sacrifice,_ and frowns. He pulls the glove off his right hand, revealing the shining chrome underneath. "Things will never be the same again for you Mr. Arc, and I'm sorry. I hope Gabe and Joan understand wherever they are…" He says as he clenches his fist.

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

* * *

Pyrrha is startled awake by the doctor. "We've arrived at our destination miss Nikos, please move away from my patient" she says. "Of course" she replies. Two EMT's pick up Jaune and quickly transfer him to a stretcher. "Status?" One EMT asks "Stable" is the doctors' reply. They quickly cart him out of the Medbay and out of the _Sacrifice._

It's a bright morning and Jaune is being carted into a shining white building made of several "leaning" triangular buildings forming together in a half-shell like formation. "This doesn't look like any hospital I've ever seen". Pyrrha says. "That's because it isn't. Welcome to Archangel Point, the most advanced Medical care facility and Medical R&D centre not just in Atlas, but in all of Remnant". General Ironwood says with his hands behind his back, head held high.

"Mr. Arc will get the best care that is currently possible here" Ironwood says proudly. "That's awesome and all, but I have a question…" Nora says. "Yes Ms. Valkyrie?" "Oh you're making me sound so professional, thatisawesome. But anyway, what does R&D mean?" Both Ren and Pyrrha smack their foreheads in exasperation. "It means Research and Development Ms. Valkyrie", Ironwood says. "Eee! Thank you for answering my question General Ironwood sir!" Nora says, practically bouncing in place.

"No problem, the more talented youth such as you, Ren, Ms. Nikos and Mr. Arc know the better. Especially now" Ironwood replies. "Come on, Winter will show you around, Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes sir?" she replies. "I request for you to speak to me in private" Ironwood says to the Younger Schnee heiress. "Uh yes General, lead the way!" Weiss replies, clearly excited and shocked that the Supreme Commander of the Atlas Military Force would request _her_ presence.

* * *

 **Inside Archangel Point, Surgical Ward, audience room…**

* * *

Winter leads the way as Jaune is rushed into surgery. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren are lead to a large theatre-like area, with dozens of seats surrounding a circular dome housing a large surgical room. "Sit, I hope you enjoy the show" Winter says as she smiles knowingly. Jaune is lying on a table, when a team of surgeons, lead in by a black haired, slightly portly man with green eyes approaches Jaune. His bandages have been removed, showing just how bad the damage he suffered is.

Several bones are actually peeking out the skin of his legs, there's a bullet-sized hole where his stomach is. His left eye is gone, and his right cheekbone is pulverized. Muscle is exposed on his right side of his forehead, downwards ending at his lip and chin.

And his arms are blackened and necrotic. The lead Doctor speaks and it echoes through speakers in the theatre above the dome.

* * *

 **"Doctor Gerald Polendtina log #1562… Patient is Jaune Alistair Arc, son of Gabriel Raphael Arc and Joan Delilah Arc. Age is 17 years old. Student of Beacon Academy. The team leader of JNPR.**

 **Injuries are extremely extensive. Extensive facial damage, broken neck and spine broken in 3 places. All his limbs broken and infected beyond repair. Amputation is required. Right eye has been pulverized, and had to be removed.**

 **Minimum conditions are met. The Crusader project will now proceed"**

* * *

"Crusader project? What is that?" Pyrrha says Winter looks straight at her, her one visible pale blue eye through her bangs. "Jaune is being remade into a warrior that is sorely needed in this world right now. He'll become the hero he always wanted to be, but this will be his price of admission" Winter replies calmly. No one says another word, and the procedure begins…

* * *

 **A day later…**

 **(Jaune POV)**

Jaune Arc finally awakens from what seemed a terrible nightmare. He sees Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren sitting where he was sleeping, all of them sleeping by his side. _"Thank Oum, it was all just a scary crazy dream, probably hit my head on something"_ Jaune thinks to himself. But as his vision clears, he looks down, to see shining metal arms.

"What the hell is this?!" He yells as he jumps out of the bed, scaring everyone else awake. Jaune looks down to see himself dressed in a white hospital gown, and the same metallic shine on his legs and feet. He looks down the gown… "Oh thank Oum _that's_ still there".

"Jaune!" Pyrrha says relieved as she hugs him, crying. It all comes back to him. Beacon, Vale, the Grimm, his battle on top of the tower, his fall… suddenly it all made sense. "Good to see you up and about, you gave us a real scare Jaune" Ren says smiling. "Yeah and your new limbs and face are AWESOME!" Nora yells in excitement. "I've had to stop her three times from smashing her limbs with Maghild so far".

At this Jaune starts laughing his ass off, as do Ren and Pyrrha. "Ha-ha-ah, hoo, wait did you say my new _face?!"_ Jaune says. "Hand him the mirror Nora" Pyrrha orders. "No problem!" Nora says as she hands him a small circled hand mirror. "Wait what the Hell?!" Jaune exclaims completely stunned.

The entirety of his right side of his face is now covered by metal plate, stretching from the top of his forehead to his chin and ending around his nose, lips, and right ear. It all seems to be held on by small clamps on his chin, hairline, bridge of his nose and around his jawline. His eye looks real but on closer inspection you can tell its mechanical, like Penny's accept a bright blue that doesn't quite match his left eye.

Jaune stumbles to a wall, utterly speechless. " _I guess this is what I get trying to take her one on one, but still…"_ he thinks to himself. "Jaune, jaune?" Pyrrha asks. "How-""your face was badly damaged and your eye crushed, and no skin grafts were on-hand" Pyrrha replies.

Jaune tries to look away. But Pyrrha turns his head towards hers, and looks deeply into his eyes. "It doesn't matter what your face looks like, your still Jaune Arc right?" She asks.

"Yeah but-" "But nothing, as long as you're still the Jaune I know and love, yes love, then it doesn't matter to me what your face looks like" Pyrrha says pulling him in for a deep kiss to the cheers of Nora, and an approving nod from Ren.

 **(End of POV)**

* * *

"I apologize for interrupting the reunion, but General Ironwood and Specialist Schnee would like to speak to you, and before you even ask, a change of clothes is available to you all" an Brown-skinned Atlas cadet says to them. "Thanks" is Jaune's reply.

 **5 minutes later…**

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora all walk into Ironwood's archangel office, a desk, Bookcase, computer on the desk and some chairs overlooking a clear sky view on one of the top floors of Archangel Point. "So quaint, so peaceful, for now anyway" Ironwood remarks as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora walk in. Jaune is dressed in a simple white tee, Blue jeans, and white combat boots. Ren is dressed in something similar with the exception of looking more like his standard martial robes, complete with a blue belt and blue slacks and black sandals. Nora is wearing white top and black pants, but opted to keep her boots and fingerless gloves. Pyrrha choose not to change at all, holding onto her Armor.

"I'm glad your all here, please have a seat, there is much to talk about and little time to do so" Ironwood says to them. The black and grey-haired Supreme Commander of the Atlas Military sits in his chair. "As you are all well-aware, the situation for all of Remnant is in Crisis" Ironwood says.

"With Vale and Beacon's fall, the CCT went with it reducing this top of the line military-grade software…" Ironwood says, picking up his Laptop, and tearing it in two. "Into a 2000 lien paperweight". "And that is far from the worst of it. Scrolls and any other Net devices are useless. Luckily the backup towers and phone lines are allowing Radio and Morse code communication, but that's it"

"All non-piloted mechanized units are now out of commission. This woman, This Cinder Fall made one helluva first strike against us. But you know that all too well, don't you Mr. Arc?" Ironwood asks.

"Yeah…" "Still, despite this and the tensions between us and Mistral at a very high watermark, all is not lost" Ironwood continues. "But we need your help Jaune, not just you, but your entire team". "Your team was ranked 1st overall in first years for beacon tying with Team RWBY, not too shabby".

"I know you are from Mistral Pyrrha, everyone does. We need someone like you to calm the rising tide" Ironwood says to her. "The last thing we need right now is an Atlas-Mistral war" Pyrrha blanches at the thought of it. War attracts Grimm, and there are currently A LOT of very strong ones just across Mistral's border in Vale. The reality of the situation is not lost on her.

"And you Jaune are you aware of the maidens?" Ironwood asks. "Yeah, that woman who died… She was the Fall Maiden wasn't she? I mean Cinder referred to herself as the 'New' Fall Maiden, so…" "Correct Jaune, very observant of you" Ironwood says to him.

"That's not all though… she claimed my power was that of a 'Maiden Knight' and that I was supposed to safeguard the maidens, but I was too angry and insulted to even listen. Pretty much from the moment I hit that tower, I fought… I fought…" Jaune tries to describe his experience, but is at a loss.

"Like you were possessed?" Ironwood inquires. "Yeah, I was me, but I wasn't fighting like me. Pulling off moves I'd never tried before. I was utterly blinded in rage, with power flooding my whole body. I felt no pain; right up until the Lightning hit us both". Ironwood looks at Winter, she nods. "And then she blew me off the tower and you know the rest, if I didn't believe in the maidens before, I do now" Jaune says with finality.

"Then it's as we suspected, you are indeed a Maiden Knight, just like your Dad Gabriel" Ironwood says as he gets off his seat and starts wandering the room. "We made the right call in saving you, because right now a Maiden Knight is exactly what we need to stop Cinder and her ilk" Ironwood says.

"But Cinder said I was meant to _protect_ the maidens, not fight them, did I make the wrong choice?" Jaune asks. "No, you didn't. From the very beginning with the first 4 maidens, the Wizard recruited a brave, strong man or woman to protect each maiden. As time passed, more Knights were recruited to lessen the load and better ensure each maidens safety. But some were also recruited to kill Maidens who became consumed by their power, or attained it through shady means and would turn on the people they are meant to protect and serve".

Ironwood continues "Cinder Fall is one such corrupt Maiden. As a Maiden Knight, it's your job to hunt her down and kill her by any means necessary before she can do anymore damage" Ironwood says with finality.

"No pressure, nope only the fate of the world at stake" Jaune replies sarcastically trying to hide the fear of facing that maniacal bitch in battle again.

"However you cannot do it alone, because this Rogue maiden has an entire army and likely very powerful backers besides just the White Fang" Ironwood states. "Winter if you would?" "Of course sir, listen up because I hate to repeat myself. We believe Cinder has been backed all along by Salem, an ancient witch and supposedly the mother of all Grimm" Winter states gravely.

"Salem craves nothing but the destruction of humanity. Cinder likely already realizes that she's just a pawn, which is why she built herself this army" Winter says. "We need every able-bodied Hunter, Huntress, and really anyone willing to fight against them so we can take them both down once and for all".

"This is now why Team JNPR is now Juniper Squadron of the Atlas Specialist Corps. Dismissed" Ironwood says. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora are stunned. Jaune is thankful he was saved, but this was the cost wasn't it? The fact they were being conscripted through now no will of their own was also upsetting to them. They were being given the choice to make a real difference, to be saviours, heroes that would be remembered throughout history if they succeeded. But was this the only way to do it?

 _"_ _What have I gotten everybody into?"_ Jaune thinks to himself. They all look at each other, and nod. They'll make the best of it. Remnant needs heroes, and if Atlas is so eager to want them, then Team JNPR will deliver, or die trying.

"Come with me please, I'll show you around, you will now be answering to me now after all" Winter replies. She walks out of the room, all of them following. "Jaune, catch!" Ironwood says as he tosses him a weapon, an assault rifle. But not just any assault rifle, a high-caliber fully-automatic that extends into a high-Cal Sniper Rifle. Valiant, his dad's weapon, was now in his hands.

Ironwood salutes him with a small smile "Good luck Soldiers". Jaune grins and nods.

* * *

 **A few minutes later…**

* * *

"And this, Juniper Squad is where your weapons and equipment are, including, your new Armor!" Winter says to them. All 4 gape in awe. Right there, in the centre of the room, 4 lighted tubes reveal their weapons and new Armor. Nora squees in delight, and runs to her Armor.

Jaune's is stylized in a medieval Knight-like fashion with a knight helm, qgreaves and gauntlets and at the centre of the chest is the Arc Family crest. Pyrrha's is essentially her old Armor with superior improvements, such as a metal cuirass and extended neck guard. Much better Greaves and gauntlets and armored boots, topped off with a centurion-style helmet and all of it coated in bronze.

Ren's is a form-fitting suit with a second lightweight Armor piece over-top his chest on his arms and shoulders, and on his legs and feet. There are holsters for StormFlower, as well as several extra mags for his weapons. Finally, there's a shining metal headband with a pull down visor.

Nora's is very ornate, resembling the Valkyries of lore. Complete with a winged helmet, and some fur trim to compliment the form-fitting, heavily Armored set. It is coloured gray, pink and white just the way Nora prefers it.

They immediately suit up, and admire themselves for a second. Each has the Atlas military emblem as well as their ranks on their right shoulder. In Jaune and Pyrrha's case, their family emblems on the left shoulder, as well as Mistral's flag for Pyrrha.

Jaune's rank is Lieutenant, Pyrrha's is Sargent-Major, and both Ren and Nora are 1st Class Corporals.

Jaune clips Crocea Mors on his new belt, and throws Valiant over his shoulder, as well as taking some High Cal clips for Valiant. Pyrrha picks up Akouo and an upgraded version of Milo, with a higher caliber rifle mode. Ren holsters StormFlower and picks up more and a few magazines and puts them in his belt. Nora slings Maghild across her Back, as well as loading her belt with Grenades for her launcher and explosive charges.

"So… What's our first mission?" Jaune asks. Winter smiles. "I thought you never ask, _Lieutenant Arc…"_

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Hooboy this took a lot longer than I planned, but still. It's been a very long time since I put out a chapter this fast. As always, read and review if you feel like it. Constructive critiques are more than welcome. You guys rock! Love ya all.**

 **GunMaster Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Vale

**First to answer a few questions.**

 **Kyrogue23: Cinder was caught off-guard by Jaune's semblance. As I said, it's very much like Sue Storm's kinetic barriers. People usually don't block her attacks, they die. She was always going to win obviously, for now anyway. She enjoys toying with people.**

 **As for Jaune's face, I took more inspiration from Cyborg/Victor Stone of DC, but with a far more real looking eye. As for the rest of his body, Adam Jensen from Dues Ex and Raiden from MGS were my main inspirations. Adam Jensen for his limbs, and Raiden his spine and neck. Jaune doesn't have a metal jaw.**

 **Acw28: You're going to find out this chapter actually**

 **SimplyRV: Team RWBY will have a large role to play. After all, it just wouldn't be RWBY without them.**

 **Now with that out of the way, onto Chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Codename White Knight**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Return to Vale**

* * *

 **2 hours after suit-up, skies over Vale**

"We're gonna touch down soon, White Knight, Centurion, Green Knight and Valkyrie get ready!" Winter yells as she pilots their (hers) personal A-90 Specialist Gunship/Transport. "I can't believe we're going back to Vale… I know it's to retrieve Ms. Goodwitch, what's left of Penny and Blake, but still…" Jaune says to himself as he loads Valiant. Then that familiar feeling sets in…

"Oh no… Do we have vomit bags here?" He asks his teammates. Ren hands him a bag "Thanks, BBBRHACK!" "Sigh… And that is why we do not eat two days' worth of rations before boarding an aircraft" Winter says as calmly as she can clutching the yolk of the gunship in a death grip resisting the urge to turn on autopilot and smack her new goofy subordinate. "It's not my fault I was hungry and your piloting skills need work, I'm shocked I'm the only one getting sick" Jaune replies.

"Did I ask for a reply soldier? Because I don't think I did. Also if you would look out your window-""I'd rather not" "You'd see these are not ideal conditions for flying. Most other pilots wouldn't be able to handle this storm; do you wanna pilot this lovely piece of engineering?" Winter asks.

"I don't know how to fly this thing" Jaune replies. "Exactly so shut your mouth and let my pilot my gunship. You are not in beacon anymore; you are a member of the Atlas Specialist Corps so _act like it"_ Winter orders. Jaune sighs, but says nothing.

Jaune holds it in long enough to pull back the bolt on Valiant, look down the sights, and nod in approval. Ren then precedes to hand him another bag, and Jaune proceeds to barf into it. "We're going to touch down on what WAS the roof of a bank, so get ready" Winter orders.

Everyone checks their weapons. Jaune grabs another bag and barfs some more. Nora and Pyrrha look at him in a combination of pity and disgust. "Touching down in 3, 2, 1… We've landed" Winter says to them as she opens the door and walks out of the Gunship.

Jaune immediately runs out of the gunship, only to trip on some rubble, falling flat on his face "Oww…" Jaune groans as he gets up. "Why was I put in command of you? You may be an Arc, but you're also a moron" Winter comments deadpan shaking her head, hands on her hips. "Ugh, yes Winter" is his reply.

* * *

Rain is coming down hard, the wind is strong, and there is a clear chill in the air amongst the grey skyline. Few buildings are intact, and the streets are cluttered with dead bodies of Men, women and children, Human and Faunus Alike.

"Damn, it's only been a few days, but you'd think this place has been a war zone for years" Jaune comments sadly. "This is what real war looks like Knight, you will come to know it quite well" Winter says to him. "Sigh… Yeah. This is, uh, this is..." Jaune tries to say unable to find words as he activates Valliant's Sniper mode, using his left arm as a cradle for the weapon as he looks down the sight.

"This is totally weird, no Grimm anywhere on the ground. Vale should be lousy with them right now" Jaune comments scanning the horizon, as there an eerie quiet among the wind as Nevermores and Griffons fly overhead.

At least, until something catches his eye. "Wait! I see Ursa's, Beowolves and Boratusks being chased by Atlas troops and Mechs!" Jaune exclaims, pointing to the edge of a nearby street.

Winter pulls out her Binoculars, and Ren slides down his visor. Jaune is indeed correct. About half a dozen Atlas soldiers and a pair of Paladins are chasing down them down, tearing the Grimm to bits as they try to run. "So some survived, I'm glad" Winter says with a genuine smile. "They got some big trouble coming to the rear of them, Look!" Pyrrha yells. On the opposite corner of the street, the Atlas forces don't even notice 3 Goliaths and an Ursa turning the corner behind them.

"There isn't a snowballs chance they'll survive 3 Goliaths and a Major, even with the Paladins! We need to help them now!" Winter says. "Juniper squad, Move it!" "Yes sir!" They all say as they all leap off or slide down a nearby ladder to the street below. Jaune puts away Valiant and pulls out Crocea Mors after landing with a loud clank.

They all run through the remaining minors and Boaratusks. "Nora!" Jaune yells as he kneels, shield upright. Nora immediately runs up him, unto the shield, and leaps high into the air as she screams joyfully "ITS HAMMER TIME!" As the hyperactive ginger brings down Maghild right down on the Ursa Major's head. The force she brings to bear causes the Majors head to explode like a piñata. She lands with a "10 point landing for Valkyrie!"

Winter uses her sword to summon a pair of Beowolves from a large Glyph. She sends them charging right at the small herd of Goliaths to disrupt and confuse them. Seizing the opportunity, Pyrrha and Jaune charge at one. Pyrrha cleaves both the Elephant-like Grimm's right legs, causing it to stumble and crumble under its own weight leaving it wide open to Jaune.

Using his newfound cyber-enhanced strength, he clumsily forces his sword through the Goliaths' bony faceplate in a downward thrust straight to the brain. The Goliath trembles a little, and then falls deadly still.

Winter finishes off one with a deep slice to its throat after her Beowolves managed to knock it over. The final Goliath is downed by Ren after he leapt into the air and unloaded a full clip from StormFlower straight into the creatures' eyes. It is over in less than a minute.

"Yes! We did it!" Jaune yells in triumph raising his fists in the air and then falls flat on back, not used to the weight of his new Prosthetic arms and Armor. "Not bad for Rookies Juniper, however this is the bare minimum that one specialist, let alone what an entire squad can achieve. You have a long ways to go" Winter says to them.

One of the soldiers, a rather pale Sargent walks up to Winter. "Colonel Schnee am I ever glad to see you sir" he says. "Likewise Sargent, may I ask your name and how many of you are left?" Winter asks.

The man removes his helmet, revealing Ginger hair, green eyes, and Tiger ears on his head. "Sargent Second Class Chester Traverse reporting!" He says with a toothy grin and salute. "There are about 5000 or so of us scattered around the Vale area sir. As per Atlas military protocol 209 we are currently under the command of Beacon Headmaster Glynda Goodwitch and Specialist Maverick sir!" He says with finality.

"Good man, now where are you based out of currently?" Winter asks. "The crash site of the Battleship _Glorious_ Sir!" is his reply. "Of Course sir" is his answer. "Then lead the way Traverse" "SIR!"

* * *

 **5 Streets, 20 Dead Beowolves, 10 Boaratusks, 1 Ursa and a Nevermore later…**

"And we're here Colonel!" Sargent Traverse states, as the come across the ruined ship, crashed into a park by the water, but mostly intact. It is surrounded by tents, and guarded from all sides from makeshift Turret emplacements and Sniper posts. "Excellent work Sargent, you are dismissed" Winter says "Sir!" is his reply with a salute. "Oh thank Oum" Jaune says as he falls to his knees, panting. "Are you okay soldier? Please do not tell me your implants are failing!" Winter says. And his teammates blanch and immediately go to his side at the thought.

"I'm just tired, and everything hurts, just everything burning, why?" Jaune grunts out at he uses Valiant to push himself to his feet, and starts coughing. "Probably the lack of muscle tissue, you DID lose all your limbs after all. When not in battle you'll have to pace yourself" winter replies with a twinge of sympathy. "I guess we'll just have to work together harder than usual right guys?" Pyrrha asks. "Yup!" "Absolutely" Both Nora and Ren reply. "Thanks guys…" Jaune says.

"I hope you like reunions White Knight" Winter says to him as the group starts walking towards the _Glorious_ again. "Reunions? What you talking about sir?" Jaune asks curiously. "Maverick is the Call sign of one Specialist Major Vert Arc" Winter replies. "V-Vert… Arc? VERT IS HERE?!" Jaune exclaims with slight fear and a lot of panic in his voice.

"What is Vert one of your sisters?" Pyrrha asks. "Yeah, my oldest. And the scariest. Vert is smart, cunning, and absolutely one of the most dangerous women in Remnant period. After my Dad and Mom, Vert is the one I looked up too most" Jaune replies. "She could actually give Cinder Fall a run for her money in skill alone" He states. Pyrrha's brow raises "Really?" Winter replies with a slight smile "Oh yes, very much so. Vert actually exceeds me in combat ability and raw strength. I should know we were on the same team in Atlas Academy" Winter says.

"And before you ask yes we _were_ on the same team. Unlike me though, Vert didn't join the military immediately after graduation. She spent a few years as a Journeyman Huntress, taking the biggest and baddest jobs from all over Remnant. Her Grimm body count must be approaching 100 000 by now" Winter says. "She only joined Atlas two years ago, after getting a significant contract to join the specialist Corps" Winter says.

"How big of a contract are we talking?" Nora asks curious. "250 000 Lien per year, the highest amount a Specialist can legally make. And I must say, Vert is worth every single Lien" Winter says with a hint of envy in her tone. Ren whistles, impressed. Nora blinks "Jaune your sister sounds AWESOME! Uh Jaune?" Jaune is hyperventilating in panic "Oh sweet Oum Vert _cannot_ see my cybernetics! She'll kill me, worse she'll kill Pyrrha!" he says in horror.

"Nope, nope, nope, I'd rather go fight another herd of Goliaths alone than see Vert right now, bye" Jaune says as he tries to walk away. "Sorry Knight but by your Superiors orders are coming with me to see Ms. Goodwitch and Specialist Maverick, unless you want me to punish you for insubordination" Winter says, pulling out her Sword right in front of Jaune's face. Jaune gulps "Damnit all. Oum just kill me now" he says hopelessly.

After that, they all walk into the _Glorious_ via a large hole in the hull; they find both Glynda Goodwitch and Vert speaking to each other on the Bridge of the ship. Vert is a tall, muscular woman with Blonde hair cut in a bob with lime green streaks throughout her hair, with a headset on her head. She's wearing a large lime-green coloured armored chest piece with rounded Shoulder pieces. Her muscular arms are completely exposed, and are wearing unarmored red gauntlets. A white corset is exposed from her core, downwards to her waist. A white belt with holsters for her weapons, a pair of Chrome-plated pistols is as well as extra extended mags for them sits on her waist. Finally she's wearing tight-fitting white armored pants and with matching Heeled combat boots.

Glynda sees Winter and Juniper Squad and tells Vert to leave the room. "Hello Winter, what do I owe the visit?" Ms. Goodwitch asks Winter. "Official business. Me and my new subordinates have been assigned the task of gathering any and all allies for a counterattack against Cinder Fall and her forces. We came for you Goodwitch, as well as Blake Belladonna and what's left of Penny Polendtina" Winter states to her matter-of-factly.

"I see, I can't do that, not while all these people are here. So many Atlas, as well as Beacon Students who weren't lucky enough to make a transport in time. I cannot, Will not leave these people behind to be slaughtered by the Grimm and White Fang" Glynda replies, pushing up her glasses on her face.

"Once I get back to my ship, I'll contact General Ironwood. We'll get everyone out this time, that is a promise, and I always keep my word" Winter says to her. "Do you now? Good. Maybe if you had been Command Ms. Schnee, this never would have happened" Glynda says with a bitter frown on her face. Winter wants to reply, but knows it's pointless to try and change the former Vice-Headmaster of Beacons' mind.

"As for Ms Belladonna and Polendina, I have bad news. Blake Belladonna was taken by the White Fang a few days ago after she tried to confront them alone. And the most likely place where Gerald's creation lies, the Arena is deep in White Fang territory. I will not risk anyone here for an Atlas pet project. If you want her that badly, you'll have to fight your way there on your own" Ms Goodwitch says very sternly, staring right through Winter. Winter frowns "I understand, we'll make our leave then" she says emotionlessly.

Juniper squad just stands there shocked at what they just heard. _"Blake… captured by the fang? No way, it has to be a mistake"_ Jaune thinks. _"Why would they even want Blake so badly that they would bother taking her alive? Maybe she has information the Fang doesn't want revealed?"_ Pyrrha thinks to herself. _"And Penny, I am so, so very sorry, we'll come get you soon"_

" _Don't worry Blake, we'll save you. Then I'll smash all their skulls and we can celebrate with Pancakes! Poor Penny though…"_ Nora thinks. _"Blake… we'll find you, and you too Penny"_ Ren thinks.

As they prepare to leave, a blaring alarm sounds off. "What is it now?!" Glynda asks, rubbing her temples in exasperation. "I-It's the White Fang! The White fang are attacking us! And they have Grimm, lots and lots of Grimm!" Coco yells through the speaker. "What the hell?! How'd they get the jump on us like this?!" Cardin screams in a panicked rage as gunfire and growls/howls/shrieks of various Grimm can be heard on his end.

"We have 'krsk' to fall back!" Cardin yells as screams, along with several squelching noises can be heard. "My team and the men can't 'ssht' hold the 'c-cssrk' East position either" As chaingun fire, squelches, and cracks can be heard.

"You guys suck! I'm holding the North pretty well on my own!" Vert says as more gunfire, shrieking and other assorted sounds can be heard.

"Pull back 'zzt' to the North! Maybe we 'crackle' can hold there!" Coco says. "What 'Grrglst' she said!" Cardin says.

Glynda pushes a button on the console. "No, Coco and team CFVY, hold down your current position! Cardin, you and team CRDL you do the same, reinforcements are on their way to reinforce your positions. And I have a _special_ surprise lying in wait for the Fang as well. Yes, that is an order" Gylnda says in a authoritative tone with a slight sneaky smirk on her face.

"Calvary's coming huh? Well they'd better get here real damn quick or we're all dead!" Cardin says, as a loud squelch can be heard. "I'd appreciate if they'd hurry up, we can't hold here much longer!" Coco says as the droning chaingun noise and several explosions are heard.

"You heard the lady! We stay team… Russel, Dove, Lark… let's make these Fang pussies piss their pants! HRRAAGH!" Cardin yells to a combination of groans and cheering.

"Alright Team, let's make ourselves the faces these White fang see in their worse nightmares!" Coco yells enthusiastically to cheers. They cut their chatter afterward.

"Don't worry Ms. Goodwitch, we're on it!" Jaune says with a salute. "Yeah, let's break their legs!" Nora says with a downright demonic smile plastered on her face. Pyrrha and Ren simply give a thumbs up and an acknowledging nod in response. Winter cannot help but be impressed at their eagerness.

"Alright then, White Knight and Centurion, go to the west position and reinforce Team CRDL" Winter says. "I get to rescue Cardin Winchester, again! This day is turning around" Jaune says with a smile as he and Pyrrha immediately run out of the Bridge.

"Green Knight, Valkyrie, you head east and save Team CFVY as well as the troops they're leading!" Winter orders to them."Yay! Let's get to smashing heads, breaking legs and EXPLODEY!" Nora screams as she darts out of the room. Ren asks one thing before he goes after her "Winter, what will you be doing?" Winter says in reply as she splits her Saber into two "having some fun with an old friend".

Ren nods, and immediately runs after Nora. Winter walks out of the Bridge, leaving Glynda Goodwitch all alone.

 _Round 1 begins..._

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **Wow this took longer than I expected. But still it's done.**

 **3 chapters in a month is something I haven't pulled off in awhile… I'm back!**

 **As always read, fav, follow** **and review if you wish. I would be nothing without you guys!**

 **GunMaster Out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Juniper SquadvWhite Fang R1

**Codename White Knight**

Chapter 4

Juniper Squad vs. The White Fang: Round 1

 **Part 1**

Thunder crackles under a stormy, dark grey and lightning lit sky as Pyrrha and Jaune run out from the Glorious' hull to save Cardin and his team from certain death yet again. A couple minutes later, Nora and Ren dart out towards Team CFVY's position.

Jaune can feel the incredible strain as he runs and struggling to maintain his balance against the soaking wet ground. "Hurts… so very badly… Suck it up! You are an Arc! You're a specialist! You're supposed to be better so be better!" Jaune thinks to himself. "AND QUIT WHINING!" Jaune screams aloud. "… You alright Jaune?" Pyrrha yells. "Yeah, just keep moving-" Jaune yells before coming to a sliding stop.

At the bottom of the hill Jaune and Pyrrha are standing on, Team CRDL and a half-dozen Atlas troopers are fighting for their lives against an onslaught of grimm! There's bodies, fallen mechs, and a few abandoned tanks strewn throughout the landscape. As well as several large cracks in the ground.

"Damn, Pyrrha… Wanna provide some long range support to them?" Jaune asks her. "Tired are we?" Pyrrha asks in response. "… No comment" is his reply as he activates Valiant's sniper mode, elongated barrel and a large scope popping out of the weapon. He clicks off the safety.

"Remember what Dad told you, _when in doubt aim for centre mass_. I hope I got something good loaded" Jaune thinks to himself. Pyrrha shoots first, downing an Ursa, and two Beowolves with perfect head-shots with Milo's rifle mode. Jaune starts firing a split second after Pyrrha fires her first shot.

His first shot hits a Boaratusk in its side and it freezes solid immediately; falling over shattering into thousands of shards. "Frost rounds… That'll do just fine" Jaune thinks with a smile as he brings down an Ursa, 3 more Beowolves, and 6 Boratusks. That clears room for CRDL and the Atlas troops to counterattack.

Atlas lays down a field of fire from their rifles, and Dove switches his sword into Revolver mode. "What time is it?!" Dove asks before taking careful aim before downing 3 Ursai, 2 Beowolves and a Boaratusk in quick succession with clean headshots. "High Noon of course!" he finishes to the groaning of Lark. "Well that explains why Dove squints so damn much" Jaune comments to himself.

Lark turns around his Halberd, which has a battle rifle on the opposite end switching off his safety and opening fire on some charging Grimm. While not as accurate as Dove, the Higher caliber rounds do their job, tearing into every Grimm in Larks' line of sight. They drop like moths charging into a bug light.

Cardin and Russel charge the remaining Grimm, Cardin unleashing a wave of flame with a swing of his Mace, setting aflame and separating them. Russell then revolves the barrels on his daggers and brutally tears apart any remaining Grimm with his now electrified Daggers. It's over; the Grimm disintegrate into smoke like they always do.

"Whew, glad that's over!" Russell says relieved, falling onto his behind exhausted. Jaune and Pyrrha slide down the hill, and jog up to Team CRDL. "Hey you guys alright?" Jaune asks. "Fine, we're fine. Thanks for the breathing room" Cardin says, bent over panting. "Now who the hell are you clowns?" He asks.

Pyrrha groans "Lieutenant White Knight of the Atlas Specialist Corps, at your service. This here is my second, Centurion" Jaune says to him as CRDL cannot see Pyrrha's face because it's masked by her helmet's' visor. "You could be more polite to the guy who just saved your sorry ass" Jaune says, arms crossed. They're about to start screaming at each other when they're interrupted by loud crackling of thunder, followed by gunfire.

It's the White fang. At least a dozen Bullheads are touching down full of them. And leading them is a short woman with long pink and brown hair carrying an Umbrella and Roman Torchwick's old weapon Melodic Cudgel. She is also wearing Roman's trademark Bowler Hat. She is flanked by two girls in club dresses and heels, one with a blue dress and heels with long hair, the other red with short hair with a red feather in it. The ice cream-haired woman's face lights up with a twisted smile as she raises Melodic Cudgel, and fires right at Pyrrha…

 **Meanwhile, at the eastern position where Team CFVY is fighting...**

Nora reach the eastern position. At least 50 Atlas troopers, two Paladin Mechs, an Atlas D-15 Tank, all lead by Team CFVY are fighting on open ground against at least 100 Grimm on the ground and in the sky overhead. Even more Atlas Troops are behind barricades and guard towers providing overlapping fields of fire. Even so it's a stalemate, neither side gaining any ground. "I'll take the ground, you take the birds in the sky" Nora says with an eager smile. Ren nods with a small smile as he pulls down his visor and pulls out StormFlower. Nora pushes a small switch down on hers and switches Maghild to launcher mode. Both Ren and Nora run towards the biggest threats.

Nora gets in range of the nearest Goliath. "Looks like forecast for today is calling for Thunder, Rain and a High chance of EXPLOSIONS!" She screams as she fires her launcher at the Goliath in her Sights. It leaves a heart shape as it flies, then explodes into the side of the large Grimm leaving a heart-shaped cavity in its side as it falls dead. She then immediately switches to Hammer Mode and starts whacking any nearby Grimm.

Ren meanwhile takes advantage of the chaos to spot a Griffon flying low to try to catch one of the Paladins from behind. Ren jumps, then runs up the back of the 20-foot mech. _"What-"_ The Paladins pilot tries to say, but the Griffon has swooped down. To divert the Grimm's attention from the mech, Ren fires on either side of its wings. In response it swoops down on him, Talons outstretched.

As soon as it reaches range, Ren leaps over its head, and digs in the claws pon StormFlower into the creatures' back. The Griffon shrieks in pain in response, and flies back towards its flock high in the air. _"That's right, back to the nest…"_ Ren thinks to himself. As he flies closer on the Griffon's back. His visor highlights his vision with dozens of crosshairs highlighting the Grimm Birds' various weak points.

"Checkmate" he says as he opens up with StormFlower, tearing into necks, wings, and eyes of these horrible creatures. Each one falling one-by-one in quick succession. He leaps from bird to bird as he does so. Within two minutes and several clips later, the 50+ strong flock of Nevermores and Griffons has been destroyed.

Ren leaps to the final bird, and digs the daggers attached to StormFlower deep in its neck forcing it into a death spiral. The Griffon slams hard into the wet ground sending Ren flying to be caught by his partner Nora.

"Boop" she says with a proud smile as they land, dropping him to the ground. "Thanks for the soft landing" Ren replies. "Not a problem" she says with a proud grin on her face. CFVY and Atlas are mopping up the last of the Grimm.

The last of them Run. "That's right, run away like the Rats you are!" Coco yells in triumph as she folds her weapon back into her handbag. Fox smiles in satisfaction, Velvet wipes her head in relief, and Yatsuhashi clips his sword back onto his back in silence.

Coco, Velvet, Yatsuhashi walk up to Nora and Ren. "Thanks for the save, Nora" Coco says in thanks. Nora clicks off her visor, revealing her face. "Not a problem" she replies. Ren just put his thumb up.

Suddenly however everyone has a broadcast coming through their headsets _"This is Altas Specialist Lieutenant White Knight here. The White Fang have arrived in force. There are at least 50 of them, and even more bullheads are incoming! They're lead by a weird woman in a bower hat with brown and pink hair. We're about to be overwhelmed! We need help NOW!"_

" _Neapolitan"_ Both Winter and Vert say over the comms _"We'll be right there immediately!"_

" _Me and my massive gun have a bone to pick with the Fang, Team CFVY inbound to hand the Fang their asses!"_ Coco says.

" _Uh yeah me and sigh Green Knight are coming as well. You know that Callsign sucks balls, we should change it"_ Nora states. _"NOT THE TIME VALKRIE!"_ Both Winter and Jaune exclaim annoyed. _"All right, jeez. We're coming at any rate"_ Nora replies.

" _You just need to hold on a little while, the "surprise" is almost ready"_ Goodwitch says.

" _Double time it everyone!"_ Vert orders.

And just like that the battle is joined…

 **To be Continued…**

 **Sorry this took so long. I've been sick again and ran into a creative brick wall for awhile. For that I Apologize.**

 **As always, please read, review and favorite if you so desire.**

 **GunMaster out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Juniper SquadvWhite Fang R2

**Codename White Knight Chapter 5**

 **Juniper Squad vs. The White Fang Round 1 part 2**

* * *

It was official, Jaune hated this woman. "Stay still!" he yells in frustration as the top hat wearing, ice cream-haired woman dodges yet another slash from him, side-steps him and kicks him in the head. "I'm wearing a heavy helmet lady, might want to try thinking of something else!" he replies turning around trying to bash her with the side of his shield.

She replies by stepping back, and ordering a Bulkhead flying overhead to unleash its weapon, a mini gun turret on Jaune. He's forced to put up his shield against the onslaught and try to hunker down. It'll never penetrate the shield, but he doesn't know how much his Armor can withstand, so he's forced to walk in circles as the bullhead does, trying to land a shot into his vulnerable back.

However the woman pulls the trigger on the cane, sending a powerful volley of flowing fireballs straight into the centre of his back, knocking him to the muddy wet ground. Then she pulls out the blade from her umbrella and before he can even get up, starts slashing at lightning fast speeds. The blade is actually sharp and hard enough to slice into his armor as if it was wood.

"Aw crap!" Jaune exclaims in desperation as he pulls out Valiant and with one hand on the trigger unleashes a full auto blast at the woman, forcing her to flee. "Heh" he says with a grin as he tries to peruse her, but realizes he cannot move his legs. She had managed to cut the hydraulics and power cables within the leg armor, leaving him literally stopped in his tracks.

"Aw you have got to be kidding!" Jaune yells in frustration and utter dismay. She smiles at him as if she's finishing off wounded prey. She fires Melodic Cudgel again, the flowing flames heading straight for his head. He doesn't even have time to react, and so it hits him right in the face, blowing off his faceplate and sending him flying a few feet through the air crashing into the Paladin knocking them both into the mud.

She breached and destroyed all his armor's power systems. And his Mark I Archaic armor is too heavy to remove by himself. He's helpless to an opponent who outclasses him again the second time in as many weeks.

Witnessing the crash Pyrrha tries to get to him, but is caught off by a dozen Fang thugs and the girl in the blue dress, who stomps the ground creating a massive tremor in the earth as she does so, causing Pyrrha to lose her balance and fall. It's turning into a hopeless battle fast.

Team CRDL has been split up by the fang and are fighting their own individual battles, and there's only one Atlas trooper left. The Bullheads are flying in circles overhead like buzzards over a carcass, waiting for orders to rain down chain gun hell on the hapless defenders.

Neo walks towards the fallen Paladin climbing up it slowly dragging it out to instill fear in Jaune and despair in Pyrrha and CRDL as she gives the order for the Bullheads to open fire on them all.

She walks up to him. He manages to muster enough strength to grab Valiant again and fires when she is standing over him, to clicks from the gun indicating it's empty. Jaune groans in dismay at both his bad luck and recklessness which got him into this situation. She grins as she pulls out a hidden blade from her parasol, and runs the blade up his broken armour to his chin.

She tilts her head with a twisted smile as if she is expecting him to say something. Jaune is going to spit in her face but before he can get the chance a white fang thug slams into her knocking her away from Jaune. Cardin climbs up the Paladin with a smug grin on his face.

"C-Cardin?" Jaune asks in shock. Jaune looks over to the fallen Jaune in shock. "JAUNEY BOY?! I got saved by you twice in in a row!" the red-haired former bully says with a groan.

Then he smiles "Looks I get to return the favor. Hey dandy Bitch!" Cardin says pointing to her, then runs his thumb across his neck pointing his mace at her "YOU'RE MINE!" he roars at her with a bloodthirsty grin on his face, and leaps into the air before Jaune can comment how dumb of an idea that is.

She rolls her eyes, and fires Melodic Cudgel at him casually, a large explosion enveloping him. The smoke rolls away to reveal a knocked over, but otherwise unharmed Cardin Winchester. He spits "Not bad Dandy slut, but I've been fighting here for over a week non-stop with almost no sleep! It'll take more than some fireworks to put me down!" he bellows as he charges her again, forcing her to block with her blade, and sidestep him.

But she slips literally in the mud, slowing her down just enough that Cardin can pull her back and swipes the side of her face as hard as he can with his Mace, sending her to the ground. He presses his advantage.

What Cardin doesn't realize is that while that hit hurt like hell, it didn't slow her down all that much. As he charges she responds in kind, but she somersaults over his head as he tries to bring down his Mace at her hard. She smiles gleefully as she then plunges the blade straight through his torso armor and through his stomach as he tries to face her.

Cardin coughs spewing blood out of his mouth. She pulls out the blade out and kicks him to the ground. She stomps her heel on his chest and grins as he coughs again. Cardin just laughs at her "Dandy Cunt, you just signed your own death warrant… my team is going to slice you to pieces for this" he says then spits a bloody loogie into her face.

She wipes off her face then lowers Melodic Cudgel and fires point-blank into his stomach wound, finishing him off in a colourful explosion. Jaune can only look on in morbid horror, as despite his best efforts he still cannot get out of his destroyed armour. _"The second Cardin does something cool and selfless he gets literally gutted for it. He may have been a jerk but that was overkill. Oumdammit all"_ Jaune thinks to himself sadly.

Just then, when all seems lost, dozens of metal pieces fly down from the direction of the ship, knocking every single Bullhead out of the sky. Not even seconds later an Atlas tank flies overhead from the northern hill, unleashing a blast into a crowd of stunned White Fang as it lands.

The hatch opens and Vert and Winter leap out. Vert converts her pistols into long cable-like whips. She uses the one in her Right Hand to catch the nearest White Fang soldier by his leg, and with one effortless movement lifts him helplessly into the air then slams him into the ground with a wet **thud**.

Vert then activates her semblance, her body immediately crackling with green-shaded electricity; she electrifies her whips and unleashes a wave of electricity right at some approaching White Fang, incapacitating them instantly.

Winter summons a pair of Boaratusks to charge into another group of White Fang, bowling them over making them easy prey for her rapier, slicing them up to the point they can't run in milliseconds.

The Ice Cream-Haired woman sees her former teammates and teammates making quick work of her troops and decides to flee, shapeshifting into an Atlas trooper using the chaos as her means of escape.

Jaune notices this and finally finds one of the switch-clamps to drop his left arm's armour, and completely uncouples himself within seconds. Underneath all that armor he is dressed in a skin-tight, white latex-like suit with his hands and metal feet uncovered. He grabs Valiant as well as a spare clip from his armours' belt, reloads her then leaps off the Paladin and gives chase to the woman as fast as his cybernetic legs will take him yelling "You are NOT getting away from me!" as he does so.

Team CFVY as well as Nora and Ren charge in right after Winter and Vert's one-sided smack down of the Fang. Coco stands atop the hill and starts tearing White Fang to bloody chunks with her minigun. Fox leaps down, punching the ground as he does so unleashing a shockwave that sends anyone nearby flying, and then runs in his pistols within his Tonfa blazing. Yatsuhashi runs and slides down the hill, and then cleaves his way through several White Fang. Velvet sends hard light copies of Penny's swords raining down upon many an unfortunate Fang who are skewered by them.

The normally stubborn black-haired, blue eyed twins now know they have all but lost and give the order to retreat. The one dressed in the ice blue dress stomps down one of her heeled feet hard causing a tremor and a large but shallow crack in the earth that forces Russel, Dove and Lark to break of their fight with her to avoid falling into it.

Pyrrha is still duelling with the one with short hair and crimson-red dress and heels wielding clawed gauntlets when she unleashes her trump card, she activates her hidden pistols between each long claw, and aims for her face, forcing Pyrrha to bring up her shield, and the girl uses this opening to toss a smoke grenade at Pyrrha's feet.

It goes off and the immediate area is cloaked in thick, green smoke within seconds and the woman takes the opportunity to book it surprisingly fast using her semblance to "skate" across the wet ground.

"This is Centurion here, I just fighting one of the twins and they got away… they were leading this assault! We need answers, someone catch them NOW!" Pyrrha orders on all channels.

"This is Valkyrie and… Mantis here, we need a description" Nora replies through her headset. Ren nods in approval at his new callsign.

"Two girls, black hair, one very long the other being short with a red feather in it. Both wearing sparkly dresses, one light blue, the other red. One has bladed heel boots and the other has clawed pistol gauntlets! You could miss them if you tried!" Pyrrha says to them both.

Nora giggles "No you really couldn't, found em" she says as she spots them. She and Ren make chase, but it becomes blatantly apparent that they are too far away to really catch up. Nora decides to try something unorthodox for her. She switches Maghild back to launcher mode, takes careful aim through her sights… and fires all her grenades in a circular arc leading from behind to ahead of the twins.

The running twins in sparkly dresses are soon engulfed by pink explosions. Ren and Nora are easily able to close the distance now. Just outside one of the craters, lies the girl in the red dress knocked out cold crumpled in a heap. Her twin however is nowhere to be seen.

"This is Mantis here, we caught one of em. Miss Red Claws here is ours" Ren says in his usual calm voice. "Excellent work Green Knight-" "It's Mantis now" "Fine whatever, we can change the callsign when we get back to base. Where's White Knight? And where is Neapolitan?" Winter asks through her com.

"His suit failed! But he got out of it. He's chasing that woman down now" Pyrrha replies. "What?! A newbie squad Leader is chasing a down one of the deadliest women on Remnant on his own?! Winter what kind of ship are you running here?!" Vert says, interrupting the conversation.

Winter groans in embarrassment "Centurion, what's his position-" she tries to say, but is interrupted by a loud explosion coming from an alleyway just outside a pair of abandoned restaurants overlooking the park. "Never mind I'll go retrieve your wayward leader. I just pray he's allright".

Meanwhile…

* * *

"Cough, that thing packs way more punch than it used too oh man that hurt" Jaune groans as he climbs out of a dumpster he was just thrown into, only to fall flat on his face as he does so. The Ice-cream-haired woman simply smiles at him as if to say "Thank you very much I worked quite hard on it"

Jaune grabs Valiant, which is luckily nearby, and tries futility to prevent her escape to the rooftops by peppering the areas where she's leaping to and from with whatever bullets he has left. He groans in frustration as she makes it to the rooftops as he is now way too exhausted to even try to pursue her. He slumps to the side of a ruined brick wall.

He's sweating and he has a large gash over his left eye which is bleeding profusely. He's clearly seen better days as the rain is still going.

Winter finally runs into him. "Lt. Arc, are you okay, can you walk?" she asks sternly as she stretches her hand out to him. "Uh… yeah. No problem, where's my team?" Jaune replies as he struggles to his feet. "Back at the ship with Goodwitch, your sister and the others, lets go".

"That woman… chased her I don't know how long… just blocked, absorbed or dodged everything I had. She's a beast" Jaune comments. Sadness fills Winters' eyes "Yes one could call her such" she says to him in reply.

10 minutes later…

* * *

Vert is sitting there very angry, clutching Crocea Mors in her hands and fuming. The rest of Juniper are just sitting there nervously in silence on the bridge. Glynda is filing her nails in boredom, and Russel is crying his eyes out at the loss of his team leader and best friend. Winter and Jaune walk in, and Vert walks up in silence and cold clocks her old friend straight in the nose.

"Jaune. Explain. Now." She says, holding out Crocea Mors for him to take as Winter groans on the floor. "I… I got into a fight I had no business being in, got hurt bad. I nearly died. Atlas brought me back. I have synthetic arms and legs now, a cybernetic eye, and you can see part of my face is gone. This is my repayment okay? Please calm down Vert" Jaune says.

Vert tears up and hugs her little brother "I'm so sorry Jaune, I should have been there, I should have saved you…" she says as she starts to cry. "It's okay Vert-" "No it's not Jaune, I am or was your legal guardian. It's my job to keep you safe and happy. I may have not been able to save you, but I will avenge you" Vert says as she lets him go.

She then goes completely stone-faced "One last question, who did this to you?" Vert asks. "Her name is Cinder Fall" is his reply.

"Well then, I have a resignation call to make. And a witch to hunt" Vert says and hands him back Crocea Mors. She points down at Winter "You maybe my best friend, but if you ever keep anything like this from me again I will shatter your kneecaps. And then I'll hunt down the general myself for giving you the order. Do you understand?!"

"Uh, yeah. I forgot how hard you could hit" Winter replies as she gets up. "Excellent I'll be in touch. It was lovely meeting you Pyrrha, Nora and Ren! Take care of my dumbass brother here. My condolences Team CRDL" she says with a sweet smile and a chide wave as she leaves the bridge.

Winter cracks her own nose back into place and then has a coughing fit. "Ugh… I really wish she could control her temper more" she says afterwards.

"Sigh… Mr. Arc…" Glynda says as she walks up to him. "Yes miss Goodwitch?" "Even though I can't come, Mr. Thrush and the rest of Team CRDL would like to join you" she says.

Russel, with Dove and Lark not far behind says "You may have not thought much of Cardin, but he was my best friend as long as I can remember. I want to tear that bitch's throat open for taking him from me, and I fully intend to".

Jaune thinks about it for awhile, looking at the Mohawked would-be huntsman out of the corner of his eye. He ponders whether letting guys who just lost their leader, then he does remember that they need all the help they can get. "Hey Winter? Should we take these guys with us?" he asks.

"Yes" is her simple reply. Jaune holds out his hand "Welcome aboard Russel, Dove, Lark". Russel smiles and grabs Jaune's hand, shaking it.

"Mr. Arc, before you go Miss Belladonna gave me this, telling me to give it to a "capable friend". From what I've seen Juniper is more than capable" Glynda says, holding out a Scroll with a black ribbon tied around it; the ribbon that she used for the bow around her ears for them.

Jaune takes it out of her hand, un-ties the bow and tries to open up the menus, only to realize it's locked. He tries every possible password pertaining to Blake he can think of to no avail. "Don't bother there lieutenant, that Scroll is encrypted" Winter says from over his shoulder.

"Can you open it?" Jaune asks. Winter simply smiles, takes the scroll out of his hands, pulls out a small chip-like device and inserts it into the Scrolls' charge slot. "Can Nevermores fly?" is her reply. The scroll makes a ding noise, indicating that it's open.

"Easy, now lets see what Belladonna has for us… one recorded video file, okay. Let's see what you have to say to us" Winter says.

She plays the file, and on the Scroll Blake Belladonna comes on-screen. She's a pale black-haired girl with a bow on.

" _Okay where do I start… whoever's watching this. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora… whoever. I'm sorry if you're watching this because it means that I've failed and have been captured or killed by my former brothers and sisters in the White Fang."_

 _Blake starts to tear up as she continues, her eyeshadow starting to run. "I will kill Adam for wounding Yang; or die trying. I should've done this a long time ago. I never should've let the Fang go this damn far!"_

 _She wipes away her tears. "Enclosed is every leading figure in the Fang currently that I know of. As well their approximate numbers, as well as the weapons they wield, and as many camps I've been able to find out about" she says, flashing pictures of Adam, a Tall woman with Tiger ears, wearing a White Fang visor over her eyes and orange hair, as well as a masked man with a chainsaw-cleaver-broadsword hybrid strapped to his back, as well as several others._

 _She also continues with pictures of various munitions, and what looks like Atlesian Paladins heavily modified to carry weapons instead of having them mounted, the exception being missile launchers in various states of completion._

" _As you can see they have reverse engineered their own Mechs from Atlas tech, as well as Heavy artillery among other things"._

" _The top 3 of the Fang are Merick Benoit…" she says, showing the picture of the chainsaw guy again, as well as him without a mask, a brown-haired, green eyed man with brown wolf ears in Fang attire._

 _"Adam Taurus is ahead of Merick, and is the man I intend to kill" she says, her tone seething with sadness and distain showing a man with Red hair with small bull horns sticking out his forehead, wearing a White Fang visor over his eyes, and wearing a red and black suit with a katana at his hip._

" _Finally we have the current head of the White Fang, Sienna Khan" Blake says, showing a tall woman with a considerable bust and wide hips with long Orange and black striped Hair and Tiger ears on her head. Like Adam she is wearing a visor, except hers has eye holes with dark lenses in them, and it covers half her face, from her nose to her hairline._

 _She's wearing a orange tribby jacket overtop a full armoured corseted top setup, and black pants with white armour plates covering the thighs and shins, with orange and black striped heeled boots to complete her look. She has what looks to be a SMG and large dagger on her belt._

 _"Sienna was a hero to us for so long, and was like an aunt to me. But she's fallen very far, to the point that she deserves that massive bounty Jacques Schnee put on her head. I know I can't take her down on my own. Luckily she lays very low these days, using Adam and Merick as her left and right hands to carry out her orders" Blake says._

 _She takes off her bow. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore" she says. "Well goodbye and wish me luck" she says as the recording ends._

The Scroll beeps, saying **24 files received**. Winter taps on one and takes a gander through it and smiles "She wasn't kidding there is years worth of intelligence, and this is just one file! I just think your friend handed us the White Fang on a silver platter" she says.

"Does that mean we can save Blake?" Nora asks. Jaune smiles "Yeah, that's exactly what it means".

"We have to get back to Archangel now. Now we can fight back. Juniper, RDL, with me" Winter orders. "Yes ma'am!" Juniper shouts. Jaune grabs the unconscious girl in the red sparkly party dress RDL says nothing and just follows them.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Omake: Weiss' mission**

 **2 Days ago; Archangel Point, Ironwoods' office.**

The General is sitting there as Weiss walks in. "Please Weiss, sit. I have an offer for you" he says.

Weiss raises her brow, "What kind of offer?" Ironwood pulls out a Atlas huntress license with her name, picture and personal information and an Atlas lieutenant pin "A way out from under your father's thumb" he replies. Weiss' ice blue eyes go wide. She could be an officially licensed Huntress right now! Her dream come true…

"What's the catch? What do need from me sir?" She asks him. He frowns. "If we weren't in the most desperate of straits, I wouldn't even ask this of you. If you take that licence and badge, you'll be volunteering for what could be a suicide mission. I can't even discuss it unless you accept. It's that important" Ironwood states.

Weiss didn't even need to think twice, and grabs the license and lt. rank pin. She had absolutely no intention of going back to her father. She would forge her path in life, no matter how strange or dangerous that path may get.

"Okay then Weiss, what is your favourite fairy tale?"

 **One long explanation later…**

* * *

"So in conclusion all the Maidens are real, alive and well throughout Remnant, and you want _me_ to retrieve them and bring them back to Atlas?" Weiss asks incredulously, holding her head in disbelief.

"Yes" Knowing that's all she will get out of Ironwood, she shakes herself out of her stunned stupor. "Well, there are things I'll need but I can work it out" she says to him. Ironwood smiles. "Don't worry Weiss, everything you could require will be provided to you. Now come lieutenant 1st class Weiss Schnee, we need to get you fitted for a proper uniform right away" Ironwood orders with a smile.

She grins in return "Yes sir".

Weiss Schnee has always had an obsession with clothes, and making her uniform proved to be no exception. She insisted on maximum protection while also allowing as much freedom of movement as possible. As such she went for an white corset with lightweight steel plating and an somewhat open white leather collar. She also insisted on a pair of white gauntlets with special Dust canister chambers within allowing her to make dust-based attacks with her hands far easier. She also has a belt with an Atlas M-9 chambered Magnum, the same gun Ironwood and her Father kept on their person at all times, as well as pouches throughout the white leather and steel belt to carry dust canisters for Myrtenaster as well as her new gauntlets, and plenty of magnum rounds for her new gun. Myrtenaster is on the opposite side of her belt, ready to be wielded at any time.

For her bottom half she chose white-leather skin-tight slacks for herself and white heeled military style boots similar to what her sister wears. Both the slacks and boots have shining Steel armor plate over her calves, knees, shins and toes.

Finishing her look is a bit of a blast from the past; instead of the typical white duster worn by most of the Atlesian specialists she insisted on a Mantle-style command cape similar to the ones members of the Mantle high command wore in the Great War. The cape is plain white and stretches down to her ankles. It is of course made with the highest quality Dust-treated fabric Atlas can afford. No expense is too great for an Atlas specialist.

Her very presence screams prestige and demands respect now more than ever. "So, how do I look General?" Weiss asks as she fiddles with her gauntlets. "Like you belong here" he replies. "Excellent that was one of the things I was going for" is her reply.

"Now that you've been fitted, time to get to brass tacks. Follow me" Ironwood orders his new subordinate. She responds with a nod and follows him.

He hands her a Scroll, bigger than most. It almost doesn't fit in her hand. "This is a long-range tower Scroll, or LRT. It comes built-in with a powerful signal booster. As long as this thing is within 250 miles of even a small com tower, you will get a crystal clear signal" he says.

"Handy" she says. "Your first pickup will be the most unwilling and elusive. She has no interest in this war, but now we need her. Use any force required to bring her here; she may still listen to me" he says.

A picture of a woman dressed in red and black with long wild jet black hair with a white-Fang like mask over her head carrying a red Katana pops up on the Scroll.

"That is Raven Branwen; Twin sister of Qrow Branwen, mother of Yang Xiao Long and the current Summer Maiden" Ironwood states matter of factly.

Weiss frowns _"I'm starting to get a feeling as if this was a terrible idea. No matter; no one can be worse than father"_ she thinks to herself.

"She is also the leader of the Wen-Ki tribe; former natives of Atlas who were forced off their lands and now raid and pillage villages to survive. This will be far from easy, but I feel you are capable of this" Ironwood says.

His approval calms her brief panic. "I'm very flattered sir" is her reply.

"Now off you go; your pilot is waiting" Ironwood commands. Weiss salutes "Yes sir" and walks towards the Hangars.

"Good luck Weiss" Ironwood mutters.

* * *

 **Oh man this took so much longer than I intended. I got sick, then the Holidays; it got Crazy for awhile.**

 **But I'm back! And I don't intend on leaving anytime soon.**

 **As always read and review. I love you guys!**

 **GunMaster Out!**


End file.
